


The Fight

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [18]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent and Dale have an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

“Not now, Trent, I’m exhausted.” Dale swatted at Trent’s hand and turned around in the bed so he had his back towards his boyfriend. “Why don’t you go and hang out with Kane today. I won’t be good company,” he added, already closing his eyes to go back to sleep. The first ODI against New Zealand had exhausted him and he wouldn’t be getting out of the bed any time soon.

“Oh come on.” Trent edged closer to Dale so they were spooning. “You can’t stay in bed all day.” He had travelled all the way to South Africa to spend time with Dale, not to hang out with his friends.

“Watch me,” Dale mumbled, taking a deep breath. “Go out, have some fun.”

Trent sighed and promptly rolled over to get out of the bed. “I might as well go back home if you’re going to be like that,” he told Dale while getting up. He picked his clothes off the chair in the corner of the room and started getting dressed. Between the training sessions and the matches, Trent hardly got to see Dale. “I thought the point of me coming here was that we got to spend some time together.”

“Not today. I’m sore and tired from the game,” Dale replied, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands. He could tell they were heading towards an argument, but he really needed some more sleep. “I just want to sleep.”

“Today you’re tired, tomorrow you’re training, the day after that you’re playing. It goes on and on like that.” Trent was getting really pissed now. When they were in England, he had been tired too between training sessions and matches, but he had never used it as an excuse not to hang out with Dale.

“Trent…”

“Nevermind. You go back to sleep if you want. I don’t care.” Trent picked up his shoes and left the room, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

“Oh come on.” Dale sighed and sat up. He looked around him, trying to locate his pants and t-shirt. He understood why Trent was be mad at him, but he _was_ tired and he’d probably be awful company, so why couldn’t Trent spend just one day with his friends? He quickly put on his clothes and went looking for his boyfriend.

“What are you doing?”

Trent walked out of the bathroom, his travelling bag slung over his shoulder. “Getting my stuff.” If Dale wanted him to spend some time with his friends, then he would. “Going to the hotel the guys are staying at. I’m sure they’ll have a room for me as I’m not wanted here.”

“I never said that.” Dale tried to take a hold of Trent’s wrist, but he pulled his arm away and started walking back to the bedroom. “Trent, don’t be so dramatic.”

“Go back to bed. You didn’t have to get up for me.” Trent started filling his bag with his clothes. When he had everything, he exited the room, purposely not looking at Dale, and without saying another word, he left.

-

“What happened?” Kane cast a worried look at his best friend. “You look miserable.”

“Had a fight with Dale,” Trent replied and tossed his bag into a corner. “Can I stay here tonight? The lady at the front desk told me this place is fully booked.”

“Sure you can.” Kane nodded and offered Trent the cup of tea he had just prepared for himself. “If you really want to. What did you guys fight about?” He sat down on the edge of his bed. He hadn’t been in many relationships himself so he didn’t really know if he was the right person to give Trent advice, but he could listen to him.

Trent took a sip from the tea and hissed. It was too hot so he put it down to let it cool off. “A month ago he pretty much begged me to come over here and now I barely get to see him. I spend more time with his dogs than I do with him.”

“Okay. I get that it can be frustrating, but he’s got a job to do. Maybe you shouldn’t be so hard on him.”

“Don’t defend him.” Trent shook his head and sighed. “You’re my best friend, you’re supposed to say he’s an asshole and that he doesn’t deserve me.”

“Don’t be silly.” Kane rolled his eyes at his friend. He loved Trent, but sometimes he sounded like he had seen too many romantic comedies and was basing his relationship’s expectations on them. “He’s probably at home now, feeling terrible because you left.”

“I had planned a day out for the two of us,” Trent started, leaning back against the wall. He had wanted to go to the top of Table Mountain with Dale. They would have a picnic and enjoy the view they would have from up there. “But he wanted to stay in bed all day long instead because he’s tired.”

“That sucks, but you know what it is like. He played all day long yesterday, it’s exhausting.”

“It makes me feel like a stay-at-home-wife. He gets to play cricket all day long and I stay home, waiting for him.”

“Are you jealous?” Kane asked, looking at Trent. Trent’s back injury meant that he hadn’t been able to play for the past couple of months, so maybe he was feeling left out. “Because he’s playing and you’re not.”

Trent did not have a reply for that. Maybe he was frustrated because he couldn’t play. He got bored so easily. Being unable to play and then being put aside by Dale was terribly frustrating.

“Go back to his place and talk to him. Sulking in my hotel room isn’t going to help.”

“I’ll let him wallow in his sorrows for a while,” Trent replied, reaching out for the cup of tea. He carefully tested the temperature before he took a sip. “That’ll teach him.”

“That’s mean,” Kane replied, shaking his head. “When you’ve finished that tea, I’m kicking you out.”

“You’re a terrible friend.” Trent knew Kane was right, but he was still a bit mad at his boyfriend. Dale could have made more of an effort to make him feel wanted. “I thought you and Baz would kick his ass if he ever hurt me.”

“You know about that?” Kane asked, raising an eyebrow. Their captain had threatened to hurt Dale if he ever broke Trent’s heart.

“Dale told me about his very short conversation with Baz a couple of months ago,” Trent said with a smile. It felt nice knowing that there were so many people caring about him.

“It doesn’t count if you’re being an idiot too,” Kane replied and threw one of his pillows at Trent’s head.


End file.
